cpuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Papa Grande
Papa Grande is the antagonist of the creepypasta "Magic Show From Hell". History Born and raised in Italy, Grande moved to America at the age of 5 with his parents. Around the age of seven, he developed the love for magic, and had actually started to get his own magic trick sets as he grew. He performed on streets for a long time, his dad, and mom by his side most of the time. One day, he was performing his magic tricks, and caught the eye of not only multiple civilians, but a traveling, theme park owner as well. Through this theme park owner's eyes, he was a light that lit up the dark. Grande had not only managed to master some of the hardest tricks in the book at a very young age, but also managed to create his own, mind blowing ones as well. This had convinced the theme park owner to actually talk to his father when the crowd cleared. Louis, the theme park owner, actually told his father that he had been looking for someone with talent, but didn't expect to find that talent in the form of a child. He then said that he wanted Grande to work as a magician in his newly built, theme park. Grande did eventually get the career after his parents talked for days about the opportunity. Everything seemed rather perfect as he grew into a young adult, splitting from his parents because he was able to handle his own. He found love, eventually getting married to Melanie, a kind woman. She later, a good few months after their marriage, fell ill. Grande didn't know of the reason for her sudden blackouts. She occasionally fell to the floor which concerned Grande greatly. His worry only grew as she became pregnant, her illness only getting worse as time went on. Finally, after a sudden, horrible collapse in the kitchen, he had finally decided to take her to the hospital. Later, they found out that she had a form of cancerous tumor inside of her brain, which had been growing for months. Melanie did eventually pass away in the hospital, the baby joining her soon after being removed from being far too premature to live. Grande felt horrified, saddened, and destroyed, but still had one thing left... magic. Years passed, and before he knew it, it was 1993, his 30th year of performing. This show was supposed to be his biggest. Hundreds of audience members watched as he went onstage, he was ready and so were the actresses. Each were ready to listen to the magician himself, failure was just simply not an option. Sadly, he did get caught doing false magic where he was boo'd by several audience members, which had been disappointed. Out of a tired, stressed rage, he started to shout at the audience, causing the new owner of the park to bring him backstage. Grande was fired for the use of violent actions. 30 years of performing went down the drain, and Grande felt as if the last thing he had was taken away from him. His mind started to spin through the amounts of emotions, until he eventually snapped at the owner, becoming physically violent. Grande shouted angrily at him before bashing the owner's face against some boxes. The owner, not prepared for this physically violent turn of events, struggled to get out of the older man's grip. Grande then brought the owner out to the stage, sending the audience into silence. Before they knew it, a show that was once meant for enjoyment turned into a horror movie as Grande aggressively placed the manager into the box. Sawing him in half in front of the crowd of civilians which ran out of the building screaming. As time went on, Grande's mind started to shift to not know what is real, and what is not, as for his mind became bent. Weapons His weapons include: -A large hacksaw which he uses to cut people in half. Sometimes, he struggles to lift it, but manages. -A tank filled with water. He chains a victim, and fills the tank up with water. When the victim wakes up, they will be submerged in water or will have to watch the tank get filled with them inside. -Hooks, he uses them to perform the "Levitating Eye" trick. He puts thread through the hook, shoving the sharp point into the victim's eye. He then yanks on the thread, making the victim's eye rip out of their sockets. -Swords and a box. He shoves a victim inside of the box, and then slams swords into them until they die. -The Levitating Actor/Actress. In this newest trick, he actually places hooks all over the victim's body while they are out cold. Once the victim awakens, he lifts the victim by all the hook strings, thus lifting the victim. It shreds skin as the hooks bury deep, and rip out. -A dagger, this is very rare for Grande. He'll only use it to get a victim off balance, and injured. Personality -A real hot head, he gets angry very easily. -Intelligent, this is due to his experience through life. -Delusional. After being surrounded by corpses, and continuously lying to himself about losing his job, he managed to convince himself of the most illogical ideas. Miscellaneous Information *His interests include: Performing his magic tricks to the "audience" (His audience are dead bodies which are slowly decaying through time. He has many of them placed around in chairs, pointed towards the stage), digging through old photo albums, talking to his "audience" in his spare time and just pacing around, chuckling and muttering to himself before his next "show". *He is currently 65 years old. *Grande hallucinates the dead corpses around him to be living beings. The imagined beings cheer him on, and clap as he murders his victims, like a live audience. *He has lost track of time. He believes that it is 2002, not the actual time. *He knows his way around his building, including the exits. A victim trying to hide might have trouble escaping because Papa Grande could easily track them down. *His real name is Grande Alexander Willow but his magician name is Papa Grande Di Magico. *Grande is quite clever, thanks to years of experience. He taught himself how to get fresh water, hunt, and more. His main diet normally can consist of insects, fish, and rarely, deer. *He operates out of an old, torn down building, also known as "Papa Grande's Magic Show." It used to be decorated with nice, colorful decorations, a wooden floor which was clean and nice, wooden, walls. In the upstairs area, a stage sits where Grande used to perform for his crowd years ago. *He is fiercely independent and despises being bossed around. Who created them? MysticalSorcery. References *https://mysticalsorcery.deviantart.com/art/Creepypasta-Papa-Grande-Di-Magico-541733659 *https://mysticalsorcery.deviantart.com/art/Magic-Show-From-Hell-Papagrande-s-Creepypasta-498148356 *Art used for this page was done by Artsdemon. Category:Characters